


James Lester Sentences

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of James Lester's Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batch One

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle and Liz Lester borrowed from their creators with permission.

**1\. storm**

The soldiers rushed forwards, Cutter and Abby started shouting about herbivores, Connor tapped frantically on his laptop, while the anomaly detector alarm, the smoke alarm, and the security alarms in the ARC all competed with each other in a deafening cacophony, and in the centre of it all, like the eye of the storm, Lester calmly took control.

**2\. wind**

Lester watched with a proud smile as his son ran across the park, the wind ruffling his hair and the kite skipping behind him; moments like this made everything worthwhile.

**3\. writhe**

Lester tugged futilely on the bonds and arched up against his lover, begging for more with every movement, but stubbornly refusing to ask.

4**. smile**

Leaning over the railing that surrounded the first floor, he looked down into the hub of the building and watched the activity going on down there; catching Nick's eye, he smiled and got a brief smile in return before the other man turned back to Connor and the wailing detector.

**5\. proposition**

Lester held on to his self-control and did his very best not to blush in the office where anyone could see him, but it was very difficult with Lyle smirking at him and whispering filthy things in his ear.

**6\. romantic**

He lit the candles and then stood back, looking at the table critically; flowers, candles, new china, everything was perfect, now he just had to wait for his lover to get home.

**7\. torture**

Lester winced and then firmly closed his daughter's bedroom door; there was probably a circle of hell dedicated to having to listen to your children's choice of music.

**8\. moan**

Lester let out a soft moan and Lyle smirked; making his lover lose control was his favourite pastime.

**9\. dinner**

The smell of burnt ... something was so strong that Lester was wrinkling his nose before he even had the front door open; Jon must have tried to cook again.

**10\. feather**

A single feather landed on Lester's desk, on top of his neatly organised papers, making him sigh and roll his eyes; it was bad enough that Abby kept bringing Rex to work and there was the mammoth downstairs which they still hadn't managed to re-home, but now they had an archaeopteryx as well; sometimes he wondered if he was running a government project or a zoo.

**11\. moon**

Lester sat on the beach and watched as the moon rose, huge and low in the sky, and he sighed, resting his chin on his knees - if he had someone here with him it would almost be romantic, but he was alone and trapped so all it did was make him want something he couldn't have.

**12\. question**

He ran his fingers gently over the gold ring and smiled - it wasn't a question he'd ever expected to hear from Nick, but they were both legally divorced now so there was nothing to stop them and he really shouldn't have been surprised; neither of them were frivolous men and they wouldn't have started this if they hadn't thought it could be something permanent.

**13\. frustrated**

Lester was beginning to believe that the definition of frustration was trying to house-train the unbelievably messy and equally stubborn Jon Lyle.

**14\. beach**

Walking along the beach, his trousers rolled up and his bare feet sinking into the soft white sand, Lester realised that there were definitely worse time periods he could have been stranded in.

**15\. pleasure**

Lester could feel Jon's strong arms wrapped around him and he leaned back into the embrace, closing his eyes and relaxing for the first time that day.

**16\. first**

Lester had always thought that men made far too much fuss about virginity and he despised the kind of macho posturing that came with being first, but as he slowly pushed into Jon's body for the first time he realised it wasn't about boasting, it was about being with someone who thought so much of you that they were willing to change everything they'd thought they knew about themselves and do something they'd never imagined doing before.

**17\. argument**

Lester watched as Lyle stormed out of the house, roaring away on his motorbike and he sighed, not understanding how the argument had got so far out of hand; he should have just paid for the repairs and not tried to lecture Jon about not washing his climbing gear in the machine.

**18\. forever**

He looked around the field in panic, it was covered in anomalies, sparkling and shifting, and he had no idea which one would lead him home; the words of a song sprang to mind, on a clear day you really could see forever.

**19\. paranoid**

You could call him paranoid, but you could never call him unprepared, which turned out to be a good thing when the anomaly opened right in the middle of the garden party.

**20\. satin**

As he ran his hands over her back, they moved from the satin of her nightgown to her warm smooth skin, he had admitted to a kink for a beautiful woman in ivory satin and when he'd got home tonight she'd been waiting for him in a new negligee and dressing gown.

**21\. strawberries**

The children were happily smashing strawberries to make icing, covering themselves and the kitchen in red splatters, and Lester couldn't help but smile at their obvious pleasure even though he knew he'd be the one cleaning the kitchen when they were done; the biggest child of all was Jon Lyle, who was covered with as much juice as the other three children combined.

**22\. forgiveness**

A gentle kiss on his cheek woke him up and he blinked sleepily up at his lover's contrite expression; "Why don't I buy us a second washing machine, just for our ropes?" Jon asked.

**23\. peaceful**

Lester propped himself up on one arm and tugged the sheet down slightly, exposing Jon's back as far as the swell of his arse; watching his lover sleep was one of his favourite pastimes.

**24\. dream**

When Lyle had told him about his dream, he'd been sceptical, but Lester had to admit his lover's reaction to his dress uniform had definitely been worth the effort of digging it out and squeezing into it.

**25\. best friend**

Lester knew it was a cliché, but his wife was his best friend, and even their divorce hadn't changed that.

**26\. eternal**

Lester ran his fingers tenderly over the inscription on the tombstone, eternal rest, he hoped that was true and that the other man was in a better place now.

**27\. memory**

Cutter said that time had changed and almost no one believed him, but Lester knew he was telling the truth, because Lester remembered touches, kisses, endearments in a husky Scottish voice, but Cutter no longer did.

**28\. life**

As he thanked everyone for coming to his retirement party, Sir James Lester looked around the room and smiled, he could see his ex-wife, their three children, now grown up, a large contingent of scientists from the ARC including Nick Cutter and the newly appointed Professor Connor Temple, Major Tom Ryan, now permanently assigned to the project along with the team, and his husband, Captain Jon Lyle - all in all it hadn't been a bad life.

**29\. time**

Time was relative and now Lester truly understood what that meant - when his cock was buried in his lover's body, a second seemed to last a life time; when you were watching the red numbers on a bomb tick towards zero, it seemed like no time at all.

**30\. cherish**

Picking his young daughter up he stretched to grab her cuddly toy and put it into her arms, smiling fondly as she gripped it tightly; he just wished it was a teddy bear and not a cuddly Coelurosauravus.

**31\. alone**

They'd barely had any time together before he died, just the odd moment snatched in between crises, so he shouldn't keep expecting to turn around and see him standing there, but here, at the empty grave that would never contain the remains of his lover, Lester felt more alone than he ever had before.

**32\. together**

Professor Connor Temple laid flowers on the newly dug grave, the shiny headstone in stark contrast to the weathered one next to it, Sir James Lester had finally been reunited with his lover in accordance with the wishes expressed in both their wills.

**33\. pet**

He wrinkled his nose and tried not to think about the hair on his furniture or the fact he was going to have to walk it twice a day and make sure it had food and water and no doubt start picking up little piles of shit with a plastic bag, but Liz's face when she saw it more than made up for the fact that he, James Lester, government hatchet man, now owned a dog.

**34\. fingers**

Lester loved his lover's hands, he loved watching them, feeling them on his skin, and most of all he enjoyed feeling the calloused fingers wrapped around his cock as Lyle slowly stroked him to climax.

**35\. making dinner**

Lester had always found cooking to be soothing, relaxing, allowing his mind to wander and the stress of his job to just melt away, but that all changed when you were making dinner for your until now straight partner and his unsuspecting family.

**38\. celebration**

There had been a discreet gathering to celebrate one year since the creation of the ARC, full of bureaucrats and politicians, and Lester had worked the room expertly, but in the back of his mind he was wishing he could be at the much more informal party in the ARC itself with its unconventional team of scientists and soldiers; he suspected they were having much more fun than he was.

**41\. furious**

Lt. Jon Lyle stood to attention and stared straight ahead as Lester paced up and down, quietly ranting at him using the most four syllable words he'd ever heard in one tirade.

**42\. betrayal**

Lester could have strangled Leek with his own hands when he realised what he was up to; how could he not have seen that the oily little bastard was betraying them?

**43\. car**

This was his little secret, his hidden vice, so different from the sedate official car the Home Office provided for him; the roar of the engine set his nerves aflame and his smile became a laugh as he put the sports car into gear and peeled out of the garage as if he was at a racetrack.

**55\. hope**

He'd almost given up, but then, as clear as day, he heard Abby's voice, lecturing him about mammoths and how they would attack predators to protect their herd and for the first time since he realised he was trapped with a creature that was trying to kill him he felt a flicker of hope.

**60\. queen**

When the tenontosaurus had lumbered through the anomaly right into the middle of one of Her Majesty's garden parties, narrowly missing squashing one of the corgis, Sir James had feared for his knighthood; by the time the pack of deinonychus joined the chaos caused by one large herbivore, a dozen small but decidedly stubborn corgies, and seven trigger happy special forces soldiers, he was beginning to worry about treason charges and keeping his head instead.

**76\. anniversary**

When he got home the candles had been extinguished and the food replaced with a terse note telling him his dinner was in the dog; apparently even dinosaurs weren't a good enough excuse for missing your wedding anniversary.

**79\. phone**

He made his excuses and worked his way towards the aisle, checking the display on his phone as he did so and ignoring the disapproving looks from the other patrons; anomalies waited for no one, not even Puccini, unfortunately.

**82\. silk**

Sir James Lester did appreciate a fine, hand made, silk tie; unfortunately, he thought as he discarded yet another teething ruined sodden mess, it seemed that taste was genetic.

**91\. tie**

Looking at the discreet but elegant tie pin, Lester knew his civil service colleagues would assume that the initials engraved on it were just another piece of James Lester arrogance, but then only he knew that they weren't _his_ initials.

**92\. lick**

He patted the mammoth affectionately and tried not to make a face, it was only trying to be friends after all and it had saved his life, but he didn't think he was ever going to get used to mammoth slobber.

**93\. hug**

She was wet and filthy when he saw her, but she was in one piece and that was the most important thing right now, so he hugged her tightly and tried not to worry about what he was doing to his reputation in front of his team - and then he grounded her for scaring the life out of him.

**94.divorce**

Even thought he'd known it was coming for a long time, his fingers shook slightly as he signed the papers that would make his divorce final; she would get the house and the children and he got the ARC, a bunch of eccentric dinosaur hunters, and a decidedly untrained Special Forces Lieutenant.

**97\. dawn**

He watched as the sun came up, literally the dawn of time he thought with a small smile; maybe today would be the day when the anomaly reopened and he could go home.

**98\. flirt**

Abby smiled up at him, her eyes bright and sparkling with mischief even from across the room, and he couldn't help but smile back; even though he wouldn't do anything about it, it did his ego good to have a woman half his age flirting with him.


	2. Batch 2

**36\. cranky**

Lester stalked out of the room, very carefully not slamming the door, and leaving his snickering jackass of a lover behind; he was displeased, irritated, affronted, annoyed, piqued, vexed, exasperated, infuriated, incensed, nettled, galled, offended, enraged, ill-tempered, provoked, and possibly even cross, but he was not cranky.

**37\. laugh**

Lester knew he was completely destroying his carefully cultivated reputation, but as he watched his lover try to struggle out of the muddy ditch he'd dived into to avoid being trampled by the scutosaurus and then slip and fall back into it again with a dull splash, he doubled over with laughter, leaning on his car to hold himself up.

**39\. love**

Love, Sir James Lester reflected, was letting your boyfriend get mud all over the seats of your brand new Mercedes and not complaining.

**40\. flame**

Lester watched the flames dancing and was once again grateful for the lessons he'd learnt in the army about how to survive in the wilderness, although this wilderness pre-dated the one he'd trained in by several million years.

**44\. heart**

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the anomaly flickered out of existence, leaving him trapped millions of years away from his loved ones.

**45\. last**

Lester signed the report with a flourish and smiled in satisfaction, that was it, the last piece of paperwork from his inbox, now he could enjoy his weekend in peace; anomalies allowing of course.

**46\. day**

Lester rubbed his eyes and barely refrained from throwing his pen across the office as the sun came up and started leaking through the closed blinds, reminding him forcefully that he'd been there all night; instead he took another sip of his coffee and opened the next file.

**47\. night**

Sir James Lester walked out onto the balcony of his flat and took a deep breath of the cool night air, smiling in pleasure, and, for just a second, his eyes flashed gold in the moonlight.

**48\. touch**

Lyle's touch was hesitant and inexperienced, but Lester could almost come just from the sight of Lyle's hand wrapped around his cock.

**49\. scent**

Lester pushed Lyle up against the wall and lapped at the sweat pooling at the base of his throat; he loved the way Lyle smelt and tasted when he got home from his run.

**50\. symmetry**

Lester sat in the hotel bar, nursing a whisky and trying not to show how hurt he was that Lyle hadn't shown up; it was symmetry really, he thought - their relationship had started in a hotel and now it looked like it had ended in one as well.

**51\. knife**

Lester leant against the wall and watched as his lover danced back from Blade's flashing knife and he tried to pretend that the sight wasn't turning him on.

**52\. kiss**

Helen watched in disbelief as her husband took hold of Sir James Lester's hand and pulled him close, kissing him, at first gently and then with more passion than he'd ever shown her.

**53\. cream**

Lester watched, breathless, as Abby dipped her finger into the cream on the cake and then sucked it clean; when she looked up and caught his eye with a wicked grin, he realised she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

**54\. pain**

Lester held Jamie's hair back from his face as he emptied his stomach yet again and knew that if he had a chance to trade places with his son he would take it in an instant.

**56\. breath**

Lester watched as the nurse picked the small, bloody bundle up and worked on it; it wasn't until he heard the first outraged cry from his daughter that he realised he'd been holding his breath along with her.

**57\. moment**

Lester was sure his hand was shaking on the camera as his son took his first hesitant steps towards him, but he didn't dare lower it; he needed to capture this moment so he could watch it again whenever he wanted.

**58\. wet**

Lester's mouth went dry as Lyle emerged from the pool, slicking his hair back, water cascading from his broad shoulders and running down over his chest and stomach; a wet Lyle was truly a thing of beauty.

**59\. hairbrush**

Lester brought the hairbrush down firmly on his lover's arse and grinned when Stephen arched up towards the blow, moaning eagerly.

**61\. home**

Lester stepped through the anomaly and looked around cautiously - could he really finally be home?

**62\. ghost**

Watching Captain Becker check his men's kit before they went through the anomaly, Lester had to blink away the image of the last man he'd seen doing that and the bright, easy grin that had demanded Lester respond in kind, before he'd walked into the past for the last time.

**63\. sunrise**

The sun was just coming up and Lester walked through the fields towards the cave system he and Lyle were going to explore today; he felt like a different person to the smart, besuited government hatchet man he was during the week.

**64\. death**

Lester watched as they lowered the empty coffin into the ground and wondered if the loss of Stephen would lead to the end of the team as well.

**65\. temper**

Lester ducked as a vase smashed into the wall over his head and then flinched as the door slammed, rattling the pictures on the wall - at least he knew his daughter came by her temper honestly, but he did wish she'd inherited his sharp tongue instead of her mother's temper.

**66\. woods**

Lester had always liked walking in the woods, but since he'd started his new job he found himself peering into the shadows, checking for things with too many teeth.

**67\. tan**

Lester licked his lips as his lover undressed, uncovering all that gorgeous bronzed skin and no tan lines.

**68\. spank**

Lester moaned and wriggled as his lover held him down and ran his large hand over Lester's hot arse before leaning down and tracing his tongue over the red marks left by the spanking.

**69\. claim**

Lester growled and tugged Nick's head back by the hair, latching onto his throat and marking him so that everyone would see exactly who he belonged to now and it wasn't that bitch Helen.

**70\. self-love**

Leaning back in his chair, Lester opened his trousers and started stroking himself slowly, closing his eyes and imagining the stubborn lieutenant who had just stormed out, kneeling at his feet and taking his cock in his mouth.

**71\. mischievous**

He smiled back when he saw his lover's mischievous grin but really he was thinking of places to hide.

**72\. beautiful**

James could feel an uncharacteristic flush spreading across his cheeks at Stephen's words - the other man was the beautiful one, not him.

**73\. light**

He loved the contrast the two men made, light and dark heads bent closely together as they kissed, and then they held their hands out and invited him to join them.

**74\. dark**

Lester looked out from the entrance of the cave he was sheltering in and scanned the landscape; he'd forgotten how dark it could get when you were so far from civilisation.

**75\. red**

As Lester tried to scrub his hands clean he reflected that blood wasn't really as red as people imagined.

**77\. blue**

Lester carefully slid his wedding ring off and placed it in the strong-box just on top of his divorce decree; it was over.

**78\. sick**

Lester adeptly pulled the stained clothing off his son, cleaned him up, and then slipped him into fresh pyjamas; next time Jon fed the children too much junk food he was going to make him stay and deal with the aftermath.

**80\. handcuffs**

Lester let the cuffs dangle from one finger as he beckoned his lover, grinning wickedly at him - that would teach Cutter to make bets he couldn't win.

**81\. ugly**

He patted the mammoth slightly gingerly and offered it a carrot; it really was a remarkably ugly creature, he thought, but smarter than a lot of his staff.

**83\. predatory**

Lester finds himself taking a step backwards as his lover stalks towards him, a predatory look on his face.

**84\. wrong**

Lester walked around the room, touching things thoughtfully, and then he looked up, meeting Ryan's eyes; superficially this was the world they'd left a few hours earlier, but there was something not quite right about it and he could see that the other man felt it too.

**85\. water**

Lester pulled himself out of the fountain and tried unsuccessfully to wring the water out of his suit, glaring at Lyle as he did so; he was thankful the soldier had got him out of the way of the stampeding dinosaur but had it really been necessary to push him into the fountain?

**86\. ball**

Lester bowled the ball at his son and cheered when he smacked it out of the garden with his cricket bat, ignoring the distant crash that said he'd be getting another visit from an irate neighbour.

**87\. lips**

He knew he was supposed to be listening to Abby's lecture about the mammoth they'd brought back to the ARC with them, but instead he found he was watching her lips and wondering what they would taste like.

**88\. dusk**

As dusk finally fell over the anomaly site, thankfully hiding the disaster zone from the hordes of curious onlookers and the fleet of news helicopters hovering overhead, Sir James Lester reflected that today hadn't gone quite as well as it could have.

**89\. restless**

Lester got up and made himself a cup of tea, going out onto the balcony to drink it; when Ryan was on an assignment he just couldn't sleep.

**90\. cuddle**

Lester rested his head on his lover's shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling softly to himself - no one he worked with would ever believe that Sir James Lester liked to cuddle.

**95\. ecstatic**

He knew he should probably be more restrained, that there were people around who would see, but damn it, he hadn't seen his lover for over a year and if he wanted to kiss him in public then he would.

**96\. lubrication**

Lester twisted so he could watch as Lyle slowly stretched him ready for his cock; he loved the expression on his lover's face as he did this.

**99\. loss**

James ran his hand gently over the twisted remains of his beloved Mercedes; when he found out which of the muscle-bound Neanderthals who masqueraded as ARC security had fired the shot that caused the stampede he was going to have them mucking out the mammoth for a year.

**100\. dry**  
Lester bit his lip at the burn and forced himself to relax as Lyle slowly pushed his cock further into his unlubricated arse; he wasn't going to be able to sit down tomorrow, but as Lyle's cock brushed against his prostate, sending flames of pleasure along his nerves, he knew it would be worth it.


End file.
